1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to open-cage fullerene, and in particular relates to optoelectronic devices utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An environmental friendly material with lighter weight is a major topic in the current solar cell field. Thin film materials have several advantages, such as light weights, flexibility, low costs, low temperature processibility, and large area manufacturing, and are suitable to be applied to an active layer of solar cells. The main type of active layer currently used is a combination of a p-type P3HT (poly(3-hexylthiophene)) and n-type PC61BM ([6,6]-phenyl C61-methyl butyrate) active layer. Accordingly, a novel combined material for enhancing energy conversion efficiency of solar cells is still called-for.